


It's Hard to Balance Scales When You're Trying Not to Look

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Insurance, Post-Movie(s), Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things he does now, because he knows it helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard to Balance Scales When You're Trying Not to Look

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:insurance!bucky). These are his stories.

Bucky sits quietly in the background while bipolar kids and trans kids and kids who’ve been working the streets go through their intake evaluations with their Community Service Provider caseworkers. Bucky always stays very, very still and in exactly the right spot to both maintain security and also let whichever kid it is know that he’s still there. 

These kids might’ve grown up on stories of Captain America, who saves the day, but it doesn’t take long for them to realize that it’s the Winter Soldier who has their backs.


End file.
